Comforting Blues
by BlueLilium
Summary: Lilly gets stood up. So who better to make her feel better than her partner, Scotty, in a wonderful southern tavern. Featuring the song "Blue" cover by the amazing LeAnn Rimes. Set around Season 4.


**Author's Note:**

Ok, so I thought of this one shot idea at school. Don't worry! I thought of it during free time. I focus at classes. I don't know how it popped in my head, but I was singing "Blue" by LeAnn Rimes and it just came to me. So, yeah. You get the gist. I would say this story was set around Season 4 since one of my episodes (The Red and The Blues) was in a Southern Country. I never imagined Lilly Rush ever getting stood up. Sure she's been dumped so many and been left heart broken by so many guys, but those guys gave her a chance. So what better way to make herself feel better, but with the comfort and friendliness of her partner - Scotty.

So, enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Cold Case. If I did, Scotty and Lilly would have fallen in love in Knoxville, Tenesse in that motel. Also, one of the songs in that episode would have been "Blue" by LeAnn Rimes. Speaking of that song, I also don't own it. Although, it is one of my favorites.

* * *

Laughter was heard through the front door as Detectives Will Jeffries, Nick Vera, Kat Miller, and Scotty Valens entered a southern tavern downtown...

Will Jeffries opened the door with laughter. "Dang Vera!" Will said as he laughed. "That was one hilarious joke!"

Will stood back and held the door opened to let his other colleagues in.

"I told you you'd laugh when you hear it!" Nick Vera remarked proudly as he entered the tavern while laughing.

Soon, all their laughter began to die down as they continued to enter the tavern.

"You sure know how to make everyone laugh, Vera!" Kat remarked as she entered the tavern as grin popped on her face.

"Ain't no doubt about that." Scotty commented on Kat's remark as he grinned. "Come on, let's go get some drinks."

They were all heading for a table, when Scotty noticed something different. He noticed something missing from the group. Someone, for that matter...

"Hey," Scotty said. "where's Lil?"

Ah, yes! Lilly Rush. His colleague, his partner, his friend. Normally, she'd join them on a fine evening like this. Although for some reason, she wasn't. Where on earth could she be?

"Lil?" Kat replied to Scotty. "Oh, she's on a date."

"A date?" Scotty said in shock.

"Yeah." Nick confirmed. "What's wrong with that."

"Nothing..." Scotty said. "It's just that normally, she'd tell me. Just don't know why she didn't now."

"Maybe you weren't there." Will suggested as they took a seat in a table near the bar table. "She seemed very excited when she told us."

Scotty sighed. "Oh well," he said as he took a seat. "I wish her the best on her date."

As soon as they all got seated, Nick ordered pitcher of beer for everyone. They were all chatting about memories at work and their personal lives, such as when Will proposed to his wife, Nick when he married Julie, Kat when she gave birth to Veronica, and Scotty's small adventures with Mike. As soon as the pitchers came, Scotty poured each and everyone a mug of beer. As he was, everyone was talking about the same subject - Lilly. They were all talking about good memories with her. Since they were, Scotty decided to ask them all something...

"So," he said. "How long has Lil been seeing this guy?"

"Not very long actually..." Nick said as Scotty passed him a mug. "Not very short too..."

"I heard this is a blind date..." Kat noted as she grabbed her mug from across the table.

"Really now?" Scotty commented on Kat's note.

"Yup." Will said as his mug was passed to him. "We were all shocked too when she told us."

"_Dang_!" Scotty commented. "Who ever knew Rush was into blind dates?!"

They began conversing again as they were drinking. Nick told another funny joke and everyone laughed again. As Scotty was laughing, he turned around due to his hard laughter. When he turned around, his laughter began to die down as he saw something from the bar table. He stared at it in total amazement.

"Whoa..." he commented at the sight as everyone's laughter began to die down as well.

Nick and Will heard Scotty's comment. They were curious to know what was Scotty was looking at, so they looked at his direction too. Once they saw what Scotty saw, they also stared in amazement as their mouths dropped wide opened.

"_Dang_..." Nick added to Scotty's comment.

"My, my..." Will added to the comment as well.

Kat looked at all his male colleagues who were shocked at what they were seeing. So Kat looked in the same direction and saw it too...

What they saw was not a thing, but a human. A woman to be exact. She wasn't facing them, but the three men could tell she was a very attractive woman. She was tall, slender, and had pale skin. Her hair was blonde and styled in a tousled up bun. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress. The was only up to her knees. She was wearing black wedges to match her dress. She was wearing a necklace with a black lace and dangling crystal-colored water earrings as her accessories.

Kat chuckled harshly at the sight.

"Seriously you guys?!" She commented with harsh sarcasm. "_You guys _think _she's _attractive? Bite me!"

"Oh come on Kat!" Nick said trying to convince her as they all looked at Kat. "She's hot!"

"Yeah," Kat commented harshly. "but that's what she wants you to think."

"Oh really?" Will asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah!" Kat answered harshly. "I'm pretty sure she's one of those girls who goes to this bar every night, dressed like that, drinks herself away, looks for a hot guy, goes to his place, and wakes up in his bed with nothing on her..."

"Oh come on Kat!" Scotty said with a grin on his face, trying to cheer her up. "You know we all think you're as gorgeous as she is, right?"

"Yeah, Miller!" Nick agreed with Scotty.

"You'll always be our number one girl." Will added. "With Lil of course."

Kat began to slightly blush as a small grin popped on her face. Kat sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you guys." she said. "I just know she's one of those girls, but thanks for the compliments!"

All of them began to chuckle at Kat. Kat too, of course.

"Anytime Miller," Nick said. "Anytime."

"You know," Will noted. "Lil would be laughing too if she was here."

"Yeah..." Scotty said as he thought of his dear partner. "She really would..."

Scotty grinned at the thoughts of his partner, Lilly. She meant a whole lot to him, being his partner for the last four years. Sure they had their ups and downs in their relationship, like when they first met and when he started sleeping with Christina, but they worked together like an well oiled machine and Scotty admired Lilly for doing so. Though at times, she would become an extreme workaholic. They we're friends, such good and close friends to be exact. Scotty would easily identify Lilly as one of the easiest people to talk to in the entire world, and Lilly would do the same. They'd give each other meaningful advises always. They'd always laugh at each other's stories, remarks, comments, and actions. They were they best of friends, and closest from everyone. That's why Scotty thought it was incredibly strange that Lilly wasn't around.

Scotty sighed as he thought of her. A few moments later, he refocused himself. Once he did, he thought of the attractive woman sitting by the bar table.

"Gosh!" Scotty said as grinned and turned around facing the direction of the attractive woman. "I _so_ want that woman!"

Nick harshly chuckled. "Ha!" he said with pride. "I bet you couldn't get her off her seat!"

"Wanna bet?" Scotty dared mischievously.

"_Oh_!" Will reacted.

"Looks like Vera's got a bet on..." Kat mischievously added to Will's reaction.

Nick thought for a seconds. "Fine," he finally said. "but you're gonna regret this Valens"

Scotty stood up from his seat with pride. He rubbed his hands together to get himself ready for what he was going to do. "Nope, Vera." he said. "You are..."

"Will see..." Kat said as she grabbed her mug and took a sip of beer from it.

As he was, the song on the jukebox changed into a more mellow blues country song...

* * *

Blue  
Oh , so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me?

Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Tears fill my eyes 'til I can's see...

* * *

As soon as he was there, he leaned forward to greet the woman.

"Hey!..." he said with confidence. As he leaned forward to see her face, he was shocked to find out who she was. "Lil?!"

Yes. It was her. It was indeed Lilly Rush. His colleague, his partner, his friend. He was incredibly and utterly shock to find out who she was. In all probability of the world and out of every woman in the world, he expected Lilly the least to be the woman sitting on the stool. Although, he was proven wrong. There she was, sitting there. She was so pale with sadness as she had a sad look on her face. She was holding a glass of beer in her hands, but it looked like she barely drank it. She kept on rubbing her thumbs against the glass, wiping away the water from her glass.

Lilly sighed deeply as she heard Scotty's voice.

Scotty grabbed a vacant stool that was beside hers and moved it closer to hers as he took a seat on it.

"What happened?" He asked with deep concern. "Why are you here?"

Lilly sighed deeply again. "My date," she said sadly. "he stood me up..."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the table of the other detectives, they watched as Scotty took a seat next to her. They were all amazed at was happening. Little did they know that woman beside him was Lilly and little did they know what exactly was happening.

"_Dang_!" Nick said in shock.

"Well look over here..." Kat added.

"Seems like Vera's gonna lose this time." Will commented.

With that being said, they all refocused their attention on Scotty the song continued to play...

* * *

3 o'clock in the morning, here am I  
Sittin' here so lonely, so lonesome I could cry

Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me?

* * *

"How could he stood you up like that?" Scotty asked with concern as they continued their conversation.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know." she said with depression. "I wasn't surprised when I found out she did."

Scotty was shocked at what Lilly had just told him. "What?!" he said in shock. "Why?!"

Lilly looked at Scotty as emotions ran through her deep light blue eyes. "Scotty," she said sadly. "look at me. I'm in my thirties. I'm the still single. I have no love life. My first love is my job. I live alone with my cats. I never really got to have a relationship where someone actually loves me..." Lilly sighed deeply. "I'm alone... I'm alone. I've always had and always will..."

As Lilly said those words, her eyes began to get filled up with water. Scotty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said in a calm tone. "that's not true. Look, you got me, Boss, Kat, Nick, Will... a whole lot of people. We will always be by your side Lil'. We'll always be there for you. You're not alone, Lil. That guy is so stupid to leave you out here on your own. He doesn't know he missed out on the most beautiful and amazing woman he or any guy could possibly have. That's his loss, Lil! Not yours."

A small smile grew on Lilly's face. She sniffled and lifted her hand to angrily wipe her tears. Scotty giggled as she did.

"Really?" Lilly said with hope. "Really Scotty?"

"Yeah." Scotty said as a smirk popped on his face. "Really, Lil."

Lilly smiled at Scotty and he smiled back. They had intense eye contact at the moment. Both of them felt something, something they never felt before as they stared into each other's eyes. Normally once in a while they'd have some eye and physical contact and they wouldn't feel anything from that, but this time they did. They felt calm, comfort, peace, honesty, and trust. They something else, but it definitely wasn't friendship. Something more than friendship. They never felt it with each other before, but they have before with other people. People they... dated. Their eye contact was so intense. If one blinked, the other one would blink after. After a few seconds of eye contact, they finally refocused themselves.

Once they did, they turned back to what they were doing - Lilly to her glass of beer on the table and Scotty began looking around everywhere. As he was, Scotty saw a few couples slow dancing in a special area of the tavern. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Hey Lil," Scotty said. "Do you... wanna... dance?"

Lilly gave Scotty a confused look. "Did he say 'dance'?" she thought in her head. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her happy again. She sighed reluctantly.

"Ok..." she said, trying to give Scotty's offer a try.

Scotty grinned when she said yes. He offered his hand to her and she gladly gave it to him. Once she did, Scotty lead Lilly to the dance floor...

* * *

The rest of the detectives saw what was happening from their table. Once they saw Scotty taking Lilly, who they still had no idea who she was, to the dance floor, they were in total shock. Most notably Nick.

"Well," Will said looking at Nick. "looks like you owe Valens."

"Sorry Nick." Kat added as she looked at Nick too.

"_Dang_!" Nick said in shock. "How did Valens get the girl?"

After Nick said that, they all turned back to see Scotty and Lilly on the dance floor as the song that was being played began to end...

* * *

Now that it's over, I realize  
Those weak words you whispered, were nothing but lies

Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me?

* * *

Scotty placed his arm around Lilly and Lilly place on hand on his shoulder. The held on hand up and they connected it with each other. Soon they began to slow dance with each other, country style! As they were, Lilly looked down and began to grin at herself. Scotty noticed and he grinned as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked Lilly mischievously.

Lilly looked up at Scotty with a grin on her face.

"Nothing..." she said as she began to giggle slightly. "Just that... you can slow dance?"

Scotty looked at Lilly with one eyebrow up and Lilly began to laugh.

"Oh really now Lil?" Scotty asked with mischief and sarcasm.

Lilly began laughing and Scotty did too. As their laughter began to die down, they continued to dance properly. Soon, Scotty to spin Lilly around the room and they began to move in different directions around the room. Both of them began to giggle at each move they'd make. Soon, Lilly forgot why she was sad in the first place. She was happy to be dancing with Scotty in his hands. She didn't know why, but she just did. Scotty felt the same way. Soon the song was beginning to end...

* * *

Why can't you be blue over me?

* * *

As the song began to end, Scotty gave Lilly one final twirl. Lilly giggle as she did. After she did, Scotty pulled her close to her and Lilly embraced Scotty. Once the song ended, the other couples began to clap for each other for a successful go on dancing while Lilly embraced Scotty. It was like the other couples weren't there in the room to them, it was like Scotty and Lilly were the only two in the room and all they could hear were applause. The embrace was heart warming to the touch. They both felt the same feelings as their eye contact earlier. Lilly sighed after a few moments and she finally let go. She looked up at Scotty.

"Thanks for the dance Scotty." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Scotty smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Lil." He said warmly.

Lilly began to walk away, but Scotty wasn't going to let her.

"Uhm, Lil." he called her out, trying to stop her. "I was just wondering..." he said as he walked towards her. "do you want to get a few drinks with us?"

"_Us_?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, yeah." Scotty answered. "Me, Kat, Will, and Nick."

"Oh," Lilly commented. "They're here too?"

"Yeah." Scotty confirmed.

"Well..." Lilly said with a smile on her face as she walked towards Scotty. "It would be a pleasure if I did."

"Great!" Scotty said with excitement.

Having that been said, Scotty lead Lilly towards the table of their fellow colleagues.

* * *

Meanwhile at the table, the rest of the detectives were trying to figure out how the woman, who they still had no idea who she really was, actually fell for the tricks of Scotty Valens...

"Maybe she's drunk..." Nick suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kat commented.

"Maybe she's blind..." Will suggested. "Or tired... or... something..."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the voice of Scotty calling them.

"Hey guys!" Scotty said casually. "Mind if we join you?"

They turned around to face Scotty and they were shocked at what they saw. Beside Scotty was Lilly Rush. They looked at her outfit and at the style of her hair and they were shocked. They realized that the woman sitting on a stool at the bar table was her. They all expected Lilly the least to be the person on that stool as well.

"Hey guys!" Lilly quietly greeted.

As Lilly greeted them, all of them began to eat their words. Most especially Kat.

"Hey..." Nick said in confusion. "Lil..."

Lilly grinned at them. "Can I join you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Will replied. "Sure you can Lil!"

"Thanks!" Lilly thanked warmly.

Scotty grabbed a chair from a table nearby that was vacant and pulled towards him. He inserted it between his seat and Nick's. Before he fully inserted it inside the table, he held it out so Lilly could take a seat. Once she was seated, Scotty pushed her seat in and he took a seat on his. He asked for another mug for Lilly. Once it arrived, Scotty began to pour some beer into her mug as Kat began to ask Lilly a question...

"So," Kat said. "How's your date?"

"Oh." Lilly said casually. "I got stood up."

"Stood Up?!" Kat instantly reacted in shock.

"Yeah." Lilly confirmed casually.

"Dang!" Will commented. "Don't worry Lil, it's his loss. He's stupid to leave you out here alone."

"Yeah, Lil'." Nick added. "Don't worry. We'll always be here for you."

"Really?" Lilly said with hope.

"Yeah Lil," Kat confirmed with a comforting voice. "Always."

"See Lil," Scotty said with a smirk as he handed a mug filled with beer to Lilly. "told you everyone will always be here."

Lilly slightly giggled. "Thanks you guys." she said silently with a smile.

After that, they all began to talk about themselves. Will talked about how it was like when he was with his wife before her untimely death, Nick talked about the time his relationship before they finally divorced, Kat talked about how it was like when she first raised her daughter Veronica, Lilly talked about taking care of her Cats, and Scotty talked about his childhood with his siblings. They all were laughing at each other's stories.

As they were telling each other stories, Scotty and Lilly were acting differently but it was unnoticeable to everyone. They would secretly take small glances at each other once in a while. If one was beginning to at the other, they'd instantly turn away. Occasionally, they'd glance at each other at the same time but they'd end up hiding away from each other even though.

Soon, it was beginning to get kind of late and Lilly took notice...

"Well..." Lilly said as she stood up from the table. "It's kinda getting late. Gotta go."

Scotty looked at the clock by the wall and noticed it was kind of getting late too.

"Uh... yeah." Scotty said as he stood up from the table as well. "It's late for me too. See you guys!" he said as he gave a wave to his friends.

"Bye Lil! Bye Scotty!" Nick said as he waved to his friends.

"See you tomorrow you two!" Kat added.

"Drive safe!" Will added too.

Scotty and Lilly smiled at them and gave their final farewells. Soon they were for the door of the tavern. Scotty held the door out for Lilly as she exited. Shortly after her, he did as well.

Outside of the tavern, Scotty was walking towards the parking lot when a voice stopped him.

"Driving home?" Lilly asked.

Lilly was right behind him, looking at him as she stood by the concrete floor.

Scotty smiled at her as he looked back at her. "Yup." He answered. "Aren't you too?"

"Nope." Lilly answered as she moved towards Scotty. "Got stood up, remember?"

Scotty gave Lilly a confused look. "How'd you get here then?" he asked.

"I walked." Lilly answered.

"Oh." Scotty said.

Suddenly, a frown appeared on Scotty's face. Lilly giggled when she saw it.

"Scotty," Lilly said giggling. "it's ok. I'm ok now."

"Yeah..." Scotty said as he scratched the back of his head at the thought of how bad Lilly must have felt when she got stood up. "but..."

Suddenly, Scotty asked Lilly something he wouldn't normally ask her.

"Do you want a ride home or something...?" he asked as he put his hand down.

Lilly gave Scotty as confused look. "Are you ok, Scotty?" she asked.

"Yeah." Scotty answered. "It's just that..." he said as he walked closer to Lilly. "you had a really long and hard day already. You need a break or something at least..."

Lilly smiled at him warmly. "Fine." She said as she moved towards him. "I guess one ride with you won't be so bad."

Scotty smiled at her back warmly. "Great!" he said cheerfully.

Lilly giggled at Scotty's cheer. He thought she was so adorable when she did. He then lead Lilly to his car. Once they found it, Scotty opened the front door for Lilly and Lilly went in comfortably. Scotty made sure she was comfortable before they began to drive home...

The drive home was quiet and peaceful. All through the drive, no one said a word to each other. They thought it was because the other was tired. Although, it wasn't. Both of them had new feelings for each other. They felt more comfortable and warmer around each other. Also, they felt more peaceful. Once in a while Scotty would glance at Lilly, who was looking at the road in the night blue sky. Once in a while Lilly would glance at Scotty to as he was driving them home. Both of them felt their hearts skip a beat as they looked at each other. A tiny smile would pop on their faces when they did.

Soon, they reached Lilly's town house. Scotty parked his car near the front door. He went out of his car and opened Lilly's door. Lilly stepped outside and Scotty closed the car door after she did.

"Thanks Scotty." Lilly said as he closed the car door.

Scotty looked up at Lilly. "No problem Lil." He said with a smile.

Lilly smiled at him back. "Scotty," she said.

"Yeah?" Scotty replied.

"I mean for everything." Lilly added.

Scotty moved closer to Lilly. "No problem."

Now, the distance between them was so little. The gap was so small. They were so close to each other. Their hearts skipped a beat when they realized they were. Lilly bit the bottom of her lip and she took in a deep breath. Scotty's heart was beginning to slowly raise as she did.

At that moment, Scotty realized something he never thought he would imagine. At that moment, he said the words that he never actually imagined he'd be saying to Lilly.

"You know," he said. "I still don't get why you got stood up."

"Why?" Lilly said as her eyes met his.

"Because," he said. "you look beautiful tonight. Also, you're the most amazing woman I know."

"Really Scotty?" Lilly said softly as a blush came upon her cheeks.

"Yeah, Lil." Scotty said with a smile. "Really."

Lilly's blush grew deeper as she looked down at the grown. She softly chuckled at Scotty's remark then looked back at him.

"Thanks Scotty." she said with a smile.

Scotty giggled when he saw some strands of hair across Lilly's face.

"Lil," he said. "your hair's on your face."

Lilly giggled at his remark. Scotty then placed his hand on her face and began to sweep it away. As Scotty did, he felt his heart grow warmer and Lilly felt the same way. Their hearts were slowly racing now. Now, they realized what they were feeling for each other. They couldn't believe when they did, and they weren't sure what they thought they were feeling was true.

Scotty placed his hand gently on Lilly's face and Lilly closed her eyes and sighed at his gentle touch. Now, Scotty was sure about what he felt for Lilly. He took a breath in. He lifted her head up and he laid his lips on hers. As soon as he did, Lilly's eyes fluttered dreamily and closed as they began to kiss. Lilly wrapped her arms around Scotty and Scotty wrapped his around her. They both pulled each other closer together as Lilly began to stand on her toes.

They were both amazed by the moment. Never had they imagine to have fallen deeply in love with each other until tonight. Finally, their hearts gave in and skipped millions of beats.

Soon, their lips finally broke. Lilly fluttered her eyes wide opened in amazement and shock of the moment. Scotty opened his eyes too and looked at Lilly as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her too.

"Thanks Scotty." She said softly as she bit her lip.

Scotty smiled as she did. "You're welcome Lil."

Lilly smiled at him and began to wrap her arms around him. Scotty wrapped his arms around her once more.

"You know what?" Scotty said as he held Lilly tightly. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Lilly looked up at Scotty with a smile. "I think I am too."

Scotty chuckled at Lilly's remark as they began to embrace again.

Their embrace was heart warming to the touch as they sighed deeply at the feel of one another around them. Scotty kissed the top of Lilly's forehead as she warmly sighed by his touch. They held each other tight in each other's arms for a long time under the moonlight. For finally they have realized their true feelings for each other. Their feelings made it impossible for them to break their embrace.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Awe! So sweet! It's Scotty and Lilly Love! So I guess I won't be getting much reviews saying to make this a chaptered story since they got together in the end of this story. In my opinion, I think the first part was written better than the last. I'm sorry if you agree with that too, I wanted to finish this one shot as fast as I could. Oh well, next time my one shot will be better. So I hoped you enjoy everyone! I suggest you all listen to LeAnn Rimes's cover of "Blue". It's a beautiful song! Don't forget to leave review while your at it. Also, on November I'll be posting a five-chaptered story! I hope you all are looking forward to it! Thanks for reading this one shot everyone! :))


End file.
